


Save Today

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Discussions of Loki's Children, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Loki spoke then, “So, you were scared and overthinking things, and wanted what? Me to hold you down and take you anyway?”“Yeah, pretty much.”





	Save Today

**Author's Note:**

> In which these two jerks refuse to work with the plans I start out with. :P

_ So save today, the secrets that you prayed for _

_ And wait, cause we deserve it so much more _

_ So save, the secrets that your prayed for, awake _

_ I'll see you on the other side _

\--Seether,  _ Save Today _

  
  
  


The sun hadn't risen yet when Tony woke up. He glanced over at the clock, 4:17. Why was he awake at four in the morning? He didn't think anything had woken him up. He closed his eyes, intent on going back to sleep.

 

By 4:30 he realized that was a fool's errand. He was wide awake. He might as well get up, he decided. He made to stretch before recognizing the familiar weight of Loki beside him.

 

He glanced over. The god was still asleep. Tony could count on one hand the amount of times he'd witnessed that in over a year. His breathing was slow and even, his face relaxed, eyes twitching under closed lids. He hoped Loki was having a good dream. 

 

Tony laid there quietly, all thoughts of getting up abandoned. He knew that Loki waking up to being watched was a surefire way for Tony to get in trouble, but it was hard to tear himself away from the sight.

 

Eventually he closed his eyes and fell back into his own peaceful dreams.

 

* * *

  
  


“There,” Tony said, finishing his calculations on the wireframe design floating in front of him. “Give it another try, JARVIS.”

 

JARVIS, sounding bored, or was that exasperation?, replied, “Beginning design test number six-hundred and thirty seven.”

 

Tony let his head fall back. It hadn’t been  _ that _ many tests. JARVIS was just being snarky. He spun his stylus between his fingers as he waited.

 

“The scan is complete, Sir. I have found critical failures across multiple components during the stress test, indicating a complete meltdown.”

 

“For fuck’s sake. Show me.” Tony said. Immediately over have of the design lit up in red. “Son of a bitch,” he whispered, running a hand through his hair as he leaned forward.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he spent making adjustments before he was leaning back and spinning the wireframe a final time. “Alright, let’s give this another try, JARVIS.”

 

He only jumped a little when he heard Loki’s footsteps behind him. But if he could hear him, he obviously wasn’t trying to be sneaky.

 

“Belay that for now, JARVIS,” Loki said.

 

JARVIS replied way too quickly for Tony’s liking, “With pleasure.”

 

“Loki, what the fuck?” Tony complained, glaring at him.

 

“I made dinner, and you’re going to come eat,” he explained.

 

Tony huffed. “I don’t need to eat, I’m--Did you say  _ dinner? _ ” Tony frowned, turning to look at the small clock on the nearby workbench. “It’s only 11. Why are you making dinner at this hour?”

 

“11 at night,” Loki corrected, sounding more amused than anything.

 

Tony squinted at the clock. Sure enough, the little dot denoting P.M. was barely visible in the bottom corner. Had he been working all day? He looked back at the wireframe of the prototype. He hadn’t even had it on paper at 9 that morning. Bruce had woken him up at 8:45 with a breakthrough on something they’d been working on, and Tony had decided to come down and just do a few things before lunch. Tony scrubbed at his face before taking Loki’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

 

Loki didn’t step back as he stood, instead pulling them chest to chest. Loki’s mouth met his, his tongue demanding entrance, which Tony was more than happy to allow. Then, just as quickly as it started, Loki pulled away and headed towards the elevator. 

 

Tony followed. “So, what did you do while I lost most of a day?” He asked as they boarded the elevator.

 

“You’re not the only one with projects, Anthony,” he said, the smile audible in his voice.

 

“Oh yeah? What are you working on?”

 

Loki ignored the question, and before Tony could press the elevator door opened. The smell of food rolled over them and his stomach was quick to remind him about the lack of food he’d eaten that day.

 

Tony reminded himself to encourage Loki to cook more often as he sat down. They ate in relative silence, Tony inhaling food like he hadn’t eaten in a week. He thought as he ate, and by the time they finished he had three solid new ideas for his prototype. 

 

“I’m going to go try a few things. Don’t let me work past 2, ok?” He asked, moving over to give Loki a kiss. Loki returned the kiss easily but when Tony tried to leave Loki held him by the belt loop of his jeans.

 

“I need to ask you something, first.” At Tony’s questioning look, he continued. “About the other day.”

 

“Can you be more specific?”

 

“When we were fucking and you decided you didn't want to communicate anymore.”

 

_ Oh. _ Right, yeah. He was pretty sure Loki had warned him that he was going to have to talk about that. He let out a sigh, “Alright. Ask away.”

 

Loki hadn't let go of his belt loops. “What happened? You don't usually have any problems telling me what you want.”

 

Tony exhaled slowly. “If we're going to have this conversation, can I sit back down?”

 

The god smiled, pulling Tony onto his lap, his arms wrapping around him in a way he could only define as  _ protective _ . 

 

“You're ridiculous,” Tony smiled for a moment. “What we were doing…” He took a moment to find the right words. They didn't come, so he worked around it. “It was intense. And I guess kind of scary.” Loki nodded but didn't push, waiting patiently for Tony's thoughts to take form. “I said I'd been thinking about it?” Another nod. “I think I thought about it too much. Kind of got lost in my own head about it.”

 

Loki spoke then, “So, you were scared and overthinking things, and wanted what? Me to hold you down and take you anyway?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Loki made a noise of disapproval. He held up a finger, letting Loki know he wasn't done. Was back to collecting his thoughts. “I didn't want to be in control,” he offered. “The whole thing was intimidating.” He frowned at Loki’s expression. “Don't look at me like that, I know it was my suggestion.” Tony sighed. “It  _ was _ intimidating. I knew it was going to hurt, and the idea of being in any sort of control over that was… I don't fucking know. Too much?”

 

Loki was quiet for a moment. “I'm not letting it slide next time.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“I'm serious.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I have to know what's going on in your head. If it's too much, if you're scared--especially if you're scared.”

 

“I like being scared.” Tony said.

 

Loki's serious expression faltered as a smirk threatened to appear. “Fine. But I still need to know.”

 

Tony pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. “Got it. If I freeze up and won't talk, we stop until I _ do _ . Sounds fair.”  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“So, I had a thought,” Tony said as he curled up on the couch, nudging Loki’s arm out of the way until he could lay his head on his lap. Aside from a small huff as Loki repositioned so that he could keep reading, he didn’t reply. “About something you said a while back.”

 

Loki was obviously doing his best to act like he was ignoring, but his eyes had quit scanning the page he’d been on. When Tony didn’t continue he finally sighed and glanced down, “I’m afraid to ask.”

 

“Fuck off. It’s not my fault you keep implanting ideas in my head.”

 

“What did I say this time?”

 

“That, in theory, I might be capable of magic?”

 

Loki actually set his book to the side. Tony had his full attention. “And?”

 

“Can you teach me?” Loki gave him a considering look, but was quiet. Which, honestly, was useless. “If not, I’m sure I can ask Strange--” Loki’s hand on his stomach managed to feel simultaneously threatening and comforting at the same time. Tony wasn’t sure which he’d been going for. Maybe it was both.

 

“If there's any merit to the idea beyond theory, I can teach you.” He said with certainty.

 

Tony grinned. “Right now?”

 

“You have to sit up.”

 

He wasted no time pushing himself back up, sitting so that his body was still turned towards Loki. A thought occurred to him. “Have you done this before?”

 

‘Taught someone magic?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Loki was quiet for a long moment. “Not in--” he faltered. “Not like this, no.”

 

“But you  _ have  _ taught someone?”

 

“They already had innate abilities. I helped them learn to control and utilize them.”

 

“Who?”

 

Loki frowned. “Do you want me to help you, or do you want to keep badgering me with questions?” 

 

Tony hadn’t expected him to get so defensive. “Both.”

 

“Pick one.”

 

He didn’t hesitate, “Tell me.”

 

The god sighed. Had he been expecting a different reaction? “When we were children, I helped Thor as much as he would allow,” he started. He took Tony’s hand in his, idly tracing along the lines of his palm. “Of course as children he wasn’t too keen on accepting help from his baby brother.” 

 

Tony nodded. He knew Thor and their childhood tended to be a touchy subject, but it still didn’t fit Loki’s hesitant expression, so he waited. He was building up to something more.

 

“Eventually Thor gave up trying to learn from Mother and me. I can’t really begrudge him that, it was the one thing I was so much  _ better _ at. I can’t prove it, but I believe that’s why Fa--Odin,” he corrected himself, “gave him Mjolnir. He needed that external locus of control.”

 

“He doesn’t need it anymore, though?” Tony asked.

 

Loki was smirking, “No. It only took him a thousands years or so to catch up to where I was at 10.”

 

When Loki wasn’t otherwise forthcoming, Tony decided to press. He had said he could badger him with questions. “Who else?”

 

“Pardon?” 

 

“I…” He bit the inside of his lip, hoping this wasn’t a terrible idea. “You don’t usually get defensive when talking about shit with Thor. So, I figured there was something or someone else.”

 

“I wasn’t--” Loki paused. “My children.”

 

_ Oh. _ Yeah, that made sense. One of the few topics that Loki almost never spoke about. “Sorry,” he offered lamely. But Loki was shaking his head with a sad smile. “Were they as talented as you?”

 

“Yes. Probably would have been even more so if…”

 

Tony nodded. “I know they would have been.”

 

Loki leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “Close your eyes. I have an idea.”

 

“What kind of idea?” But he did as he was asked.

 

“From what you’ve told me about Doctor Strange, the, ah, what were they calling her? Sorcerer Supreme?”

 

“Don’t be mean. By all accounts she was a lovely woman.”

 

Loki snorted. “I don’t give a fuck. Any human going by--”

 

“Loki.”

 

“What?”

 

“The point?”

 

“She was able to awake his magical abilities, yes?”

 

Tony didn’t open his eyes. “He phrased it more as,  _ she showed him it was possible _ . But I already know it’s possible, so.” He shrugged.

 

“Do you?”

 

“I’m surrounded by magic on a daily basis, so yeah. I feel very aware that magic is possible.” Even without opening his eyes, Tony  _ knew _ the annoyed look he'd find on Loki’s face. 

 

“Do you want to give it a go, or not?”

 

“Didn’t you make me pick earlier?”

 

“ _ Stark _ .”

 

“Ok, yes, please. Give it a go.”

 

“This will probably feel strange,” Loki warned, “it might even hurt.”

 

Tony nodded. Even with the warning, he hadn’t expected what felt like the force of a truck barreling through his chest. “Fuck.” He bit out.

 

“Warned you,” he could  _ hear  _ Loki’s smile. “Nearly done.”

 

Tony let out a whine but didn’t pull away. The sensation faded as quickly as it came on. It was replaced with the feeling that his hand was unreasonably cold compared to the rest of his body.

 

“Alright. Stay still, but you can open your eyes.”

 

Tony’s eyes shot open, initially taking in the unearthly brightness of Loki’s red eyes, before the palm of his hand caught his attention. Loki’s palm was pressed into the back of Tony’s hand, and a small blue flame hovered. It was another second before his brain finished catching up with his what he was seeing. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Yes. This was easier,” Loki gave in way of explanation.

 

“You sure? Because you’re looking a bit… Smurf-y.”

 

“Smurf…” Loki laughed, though. “You’re an asshole.”

 

“Sorry. Should I not make jokes?”

 

“You’re focusing on entirely the wrong thing, here.” Loki shifted his hand, bringing Tony’s attention back down the small flame.

 

“I can make fire?” He asked.

 

“No. Well, probably not. But I can.”

 

Tony hoped his confusion was evident on his face. “Ok?”

 

“I used your magic to make fire.”

 

Was that a thing? Apparently that was a thing. “So, what next?”

 

Loki pulled his hand away, the fire held for another few seconds before petering out. “We wait, I suppose.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I have no idea,” Loki admitted. “I told you, I’ve never done anything like this. I expect it will take a few days, probably at least a week before it stabilizes enough to try to use.”

 

Tony’s fingers twitched. “Can I touch you?” He asked suddenly. 

 

Loki smiled, “If you wish.”

 

He reached up, but hesitated an inch away. “Will it hurt you?”

 

“Probably.” When Tony made to pull his hand away, Loki caught it, drawing it back up to rest against his cheek. “I don’t mind.”

 

After a brief hesitation Tony ran his thumb along one of the raised marks on Loki’s cheek.  “What are these?”

 

Loki shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe nothing.”

 

Tony hummed softly as he carefully traced along them, watching for any sign that his touch was too uncomfortable for Loki. 

 

“You're fucking gorgeous like this,” he whispered. Loki shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if it was from his words or the contact. He was pretty sure being turned on by something your partner hated about themselves made him a bad person. “You're always gorgeous, of course,” he continued. Loki closed his eyes as Tony ran his thumb along his ear. 

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Loki was smiling. 

 

Tony leaned forward, capturing Loki’s mouth in a kiss. He grinned as Loki grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap. “I fucking love you,” Tony said, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. He was mostly using his own discomfort as a barometer for Loki’s experience. His skin was cold, but still bearable. He rolled his hips, making sure Loki could feel his erection. 

 

That earned a small chuckle from the god. “I love you too.” Loki’s fingers wrapped in his hair, pulling his head to the side so he could start sucking a hard bruise into his neck.

 

Tony wouldn't call it pleasant, but wasn't inclined to pull away. “Want you inside me,” he said as he ground down against Loki's growing erection. 

 

“Fuck,” Loki breathed against his throat, his hips bucking. “Didn't we decide that that would be an awful idea?” 

 

Tony whined as Loki moved back to this throat, his teeth dragging across his skin. He probably should have put some thought into this at some point. But he’d honestly never thought he would ever get a second chance. 

 

“I’ll suck you off,” he offered.

 

“That’s a terrible plan.”

 

“Hand job?” At that suggestion Loki pulled open Tony’s pants. “What?”

 

“I’m proving a point.” 

 

Tony swore as Loki’s fingers circled his cock. He tried to jerk away, but Loki’s other arm held him still. “Alright, point made. Point made!” Loki stroking him  _ hurt _ . He let him go, but Tony didn’t move to off his lap. 

 

“Since you’re so invested in this,” Loki said quietly, “If you come up with a plan, I’ll hear you out.”

 

Tony’s head snapped up. “What? Seriously?”

 

Loki shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “It’s obviously important to you.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve got such a hard life,” Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re partner wants to express how much he loves you. Oh woe is you.”

 

He caught Loki’s amused expression. “Close your eyes, Tony.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you hate seeing me shapeshift.”

 

Tony did as he was told. “I think  _ hate _ is too strong of a word.” Still, he couldn’t lie at the relief of feeling Loki’s temperature returning back to normal. “It’s just unsettling.”  
  


* * *

 

 

Tony flung the latest design prototype, watching with aggravated satisfaction as it exploded on the floor. It had been five days since Loki had tapped into his magic and the  _ waiting for it to be usable _ was driving him nuts. This piece of shit refusing to work wasn’t helping matters. When Dum-E hit the fragmented pieces of prototype with a fire extinguisher he felt frustrated laughter bubble out of his mouth. 

 

“That prototype was less than 5 hours away from functional,” JARVIS chastised.

 

Tony wanted to glare at JARVIS. He decided he needed to build him a physical body so he could. Maybe just a face. Something he could glare at when JARVIS was being a dick, that could look remorseful. He had just turned back to his workstation to half-assedly ponder what JARVIS’s face should look like when he heard a quiet sound of frustration.

 

He turned back to the shattered prototype to see, as though summoned by the universe to witness his failings, Loki carefully picking his way across the floor. He also noticed Dum-E, having not been scolded for the first blast of the extinguisher, was now going piece by piece and spraying each perfectly inert bit individually. He closed his eyes as the hilarity of the scene settled into frustration in his stomach.

 

Loki spoke into the quiet, “Isn’t this your project? The one that “only needed a few more hours of work”?” His fingers made quotation marks in the air as he repeated what Told had told him the night before.

 

The god had a physical form that Tony could glare at, which he did for several moments before turning back to the bench and pulling a blank sheet of paper to him. He held a drafting pencil in his hand and started at the blank page, increasingly aware of how close Loki was standing. He stood close enough that he could feel the heat of his body, even though they weren’t touching. 

 

JARVIS, who apparently felt the need to reply since Tony hadn’t, said, “The prototype, which was less than 5 hours away from completion, will now take an additional 47 hours to repair before it is functional.”

 

Loki sighed heavily, his breath whispering across the back of Tony’s neck, making his hair stand on end. “Tony?” He sounded concerned.

 

He didn’t want concern. He was mad. “Could you move? I’m trying to work.” Loki took a tiny step forward, pressing his chest firmly against Tony’s back.

 

“Better?” He purred, his lips on Tony’s ear. Tony made a half-hearted attempt to elbow Loki away that was easily blocked.

 

“Fuck you,” Tony snarled.

 

He could feel Loki smile against his neck. “I thought you’d never ask.” For a split second they were in the  _ Realm Between Realms _ . Before Tony could do more than register that they were now in the bedroom, Loki stepped in front of him, grinning.

 

“Loki, what the fuck?” He demanded, his voice louder than he’d intended. “I was working!”

 

“Mmm, clearly.” Loki’s eyes sparkled. “Smashing something you’ve spent a month figuring out, and then glaring at paper. Tough day indeed.”

 

Tony growled as he was seized by the urge to punch him. He wanted to yell, wanting to make Loki feel as frustrated as he felt himself. His body buzzed with the need to… what? Do something. Move. Act.  _ Fuck this, fuck him, done. _ He turned to walk to the door. Before he had grabbed the handle Loki had pinned him against the wall. He forced Tony into the wall with his shoulder, using both hands to catch Tony’s, trapping them against his back.

 

He struggled hard, but Loki held him with unwavering ease. He didn’t seem in any rush to stop him, and the low burn forming in his muscles felt better than aimless frustration. It was several long moments before, with one final jerk of his arms, Tony stopped fighting, and waited to see what would come next.

 

Loki waited a solid ten seconds before moving to press his chest against Tony’s back. “I made you something,” he said quietly into Tony’s ear. “I expect you to stay in this room while I go get it.” Loki took a step back, releasing Tony’s arms.

 

Tony spun to face him, carefully rubbing at his aggravated joints. Based on Loki’s expression he was awaiting some kind of response. “And if I don’t?” He challenged.

 

“Then I won’t give it to you, today,” Loki said, simply, his voice and expression calm and even.

 

Rather than teleporting, Loki walked-- _ fucking walked-- _ out of the room. Tony began to pace immediately. Loki had just said to stay in the room, not to stay still. It was about the time that he was starting to wonder if Loki had had to walk to fucking China to pick up whatever it was that Loki re-entered the room. 

 

Tony couldn’t immediately see that he was carrying anything, which was even more infuriating. “If you lied just to keep me here while you wandered around trying to see how long I’d fucking listen--”

 

Loki didn’t look phased at his words. The need to throw a punch started to bubble up again. When Loki spoke it was the same calm and quiet tone from before, “I can tell you’re upset. I want to help.”

 

“Fuck. You.” Tony spat.

 

“Kneel,” Loki said, the firmness of the command filling the air between them.

 

Indignation flared in his chest, smothering whatever curiosity had bubbled up. “Fuck you, and fuck that.” He was almost shouting but Loki made no other comment. He was just waiting. Tony paced the room, it felt much smaller than he knew it was. “I am  _ not _ fucking kneeling,” he snapped from several feet away as he continued to pace. Loki remained quiet and still, but Tony caught vivid green eyes following him as he stalked around the room.

 

He walked to the door, his hand on the handle, but Loki didn’t move, calling his bluff. He considered leaving more than once, but somewhere deep in his mind he was still curious to see what, if anything, Loki had made. “Fuck you,” he repeated, very aware that it lacked the same heat as earlier.

 

Eventually his frustration petered out, and curiosity overruled. He moved back in front of Loki and let himself drop to his knees.

 

Immediately Loki moved behind him. “Chin up,” he said, his voice soft in the quiet room. Tony, who hadn’t even realized he’d been glaring at the floor, looked up. Something slipped around his neck and for a split second panic rolled through his stomach. But before it could take hold, Loki stepped back into his view. There was still a light pressure around his neck but he could breath easily. He slowly reached up and touched this new  _ something _ . Leather, definitely, engraved by the feel of it. It took a moment before it clicked in his mind,  _ collar? _

 

“Up.” Loki said easily, and Tony stood, his hands still exploring the design. Loki reached up, hooked his finger into something on the collar, and pulled Tony in for a hard kiss. That was something Tony could definitely get into, but Loki pulled back after just a few seconds. Tony let out a sound of frustration.

 

“Color?” Loki asked.

 

“Fucking green. We haven’t done anything yet. Did you  _ make _ me a collar?”

 

Loki smiled. “I made you more than just  _ a collar _ . Are you going to be good and listen so I gave give you the rest, or would you rather we stop here.”

 

Tony groaned. Couldn’t he just give commands? Asking him to verbally agree was so much harder than just following. But, as with most things, he’d brought this upon himself. He closed his eyes. Loki was waiting again. He took a deep breath and nodded.

 

Loki smirked, “Midgard, quieter than it has ever been as renowned loudmouth Tony Stark falls suddenly mute,” he laughed.

 

Tony did punch him then, it wasn’t hard, and it was on the shoulder, but it still felt good.

 

Once his laughter died, Loki spoke again. “ _ Hýrr _ , you’re not getting out of speaking. You know that.”

 

“Bite me,” Tony said, his frustration bubbling to the surface again.

 

“Better. Answer my question.”

 

“I’ll be good,” Tony bit out before he had too much time to think.

 

“Good boy,” Loki said, his voice felt soothing against Tony’s frayed nerves. “Give me your hand.” Tony did, watching Loki closely. Loki’s hand, which Tony just noticed had been resting easily behind his back, moved to catch Tony’s as he offered it. He was holding two leather cuffs. The outside was red, and looked to have the same careful design as the collar. The inner section was black and padded. Two metal buckles secured the first cuff around his wrist. Once the first one was on he held it up to examine the engraving, and the two metal rings attached to opposite sides from each other. 

 

“You made these?” Tony asked, not bothering to keep the awe out of his voice as Loki secured the second cuff.

 

Loki flashed a smile, but didn’t answer. Instead he hooked a finger into one of the rings on the left cuff and pulled it behind Tony’s back, then repeated the process with his right. This brought them chest to chest. Loki was watching his face, gauging his reaction. “Color?” He asked as Tony felt something click on both cuffs. Loki stepped back and watched as Tony pulled a few times experimentally. They were locked together and even with as hard of a pull as Tony could manage, they didn’t come apart. 

 

“Green,” he said easily.

 

“Good.” He grabbed Tony’s shoulder, spun him, and shoved him hard. Tony stumbled and fell face first onto the bed. He wanted to glare, but from that angle Loki definitely wouldn’t be able to see him.

 

“Up you go,” Loki told him and helped Tony pull his legs up under him onto the bed as his clothes vanished. He started to comment, but the feeling of Loki’s hand on his ass gave him a pretty good idea of what was coming and he fell silent.

 

Loki’s other hand slipped under him and gave his dick, which was already taking quite an interest, a few quick tugs. 

 

Then, suddenly, both of Loki’s hands were gone. Tony turned his face on the bed to see Loki standing next to him. “So, why are you so frustrated?”

 

Tony huffed and glared. Loki stood silently, looking unphased. Tony strained against the cuffs. They made a soft metallic noise as the rings clicked together but otherwise nothing happened.  _ Fucker _ . Tony twisted his wrists in the cuffs, feeling for the buckles. Loki had secured them over the backs of his wrists, making it impossible for him to escape himself, even with how close his hands were.

 

Loki was smiling. Had probably been waiting for him to realize he was trapped. Tony rattled the cuffs again. Loki was still clothed, making Tony feel all the more vulnerable. He briefly considered safe-wording out, just to prove to himself that he could still get out.

 

“I was just frustrated. People get frustrated sometimes,” he said, avoiding the question.

 

Loki crossed his arms. 

 

_ Fine _ . “I’ve been trying to see if I could get any magic to work. Obviously I couldn’t. And then a bolt stripped when I was removing it and I ran out of patience and threw it.” Tony said in a rush. His whole body felt tight and livid.

 

His admission seemed to do the trick. Loki moved back over, his hands running over Tony’s back and between his legs to his dick, which had only flagged a little despite his discomfort. Loki’s voice was soft when he spoke again, “You could have asked me for help.”

 

Tony grit his teeth. Loki’s hand was still on his dick, but his strokes were too slow and too light to grant any real friction. “Wanted to do it myself,” he ground out.

 

“So you broke days of work when you couldn’t?” Loki sighed but tightened his hand actively working to get Tony hard again. Tony grunted at the sudden increase in pressure. 

 

After a moment, Loki stood, one hand on Tony’s lower back, the other moving to rub and pinch his ass. “Ready?” he asked, a warning of what was to come.

 

Tony didn’t even want to try to get away with silence this time. “Yes.”

 

The first smack of Loki’s hand on his ass hurt. Honestly, the first several always hurt. He writhed against the bonds involuntarily as he body tried to make peace with being being bound and in pain. After the 5th or 6th strike he pulled in a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and felt the tension start to ease. Loki settled into a rhythm and he felt himself beginning to relax as he felt heat start to spread over his ass and the backs of his thighs. The edges of Tony’s eyes were watering as he leaned back into each hit.

 

The rhythm broke suddenly and Tony let out a noise of complaint that quickly ended in a moan as Loki dug his fingernails into a particularly tender bit of flesh. Tony whimpered, trying to move away from the sharp new pain. Loki’s hand closed on a cuff, pulling his escape up short. “Poor Anthony, nowhere to go,” he purred, pinching hard. 

 

Tony yelped but then Loki was back to the rhythm. His muscles twitched and spasmed trying to adjust to the rapid changes. The smacks hurt worse, having had time to rest when Loki stopped. He forced himself to breath through the burn but everything was feeling hypersensitive. When Loki stopped again Tony was uncertain of the wetness on his face was sweat, tears, or both.

 

Loki crawled onto the bed, grinding against Tony’s ass. He was still clothed and the fabric of his pants felt rough against his abused skin.

 

He leaned back and Tony felt the tips of two of Loki’s fingers starting to press into him. As Loki slowly worked his fingers, his other hand gently kneaded at the burning skin. He gave him no time to adjust once his fingers were fully seated before scissoring them out. Tony groaned at the burning sensation. Loki pinched him again, and Tony yelped and tried to move away. Loki grabbed the cuffs and pulled him back before pinching again. “Loki,” Tony whined.

 

Just as Tony started to adjust to the sensation of Loki’s fingers stretching him they were gone, and the blunt head of Loki’s cock was pushing in. Tony tensed, expecting it to hurt, but Loki’s brief prep had been enough. The burn was intense but not overwhelming. He moved quickly, not stilling until his hips were pressed against Tony’s raw skin.

 

Tony whimpered, trying to get leverage to push back against him, to encourage him to move. Thankfully Loki wasn’t keen on making him wait. He pulled almost completely out before slamming back into him, each thrust slapping his hips against Tony’s sore ass. When Loki shifted his angle to catch Tony’s prostate with each thrust, he let out a louder whine. “Loki, please?” He begged, needing some kind of friction. 

 

Loki reached around and grabbed Tony’s dick. The pressure was all it took for Tony to come. Loki let out a groan as he followed suit.

 

Loki bit Tony’s shoulder as he slid out, earning a grumble. Loki chuckled as his cool fingers carefully undid the cuffs from each other, and then from each of his wrists. He gently rubbed the circulation back into each hand. Tony took a moment before sitting up. The pressure of the bed made his ass ache wonderfully.

 

“Head down,” Loki instructed. Tony leaned his head down so Loki could unbuckle the collar. He felt a tiny whisper of sadness as it slid from around his neck. He made to stand when Loki caught his arm. “I have one more thing for you,” he said, green eyes holding Tony’s. “Kneel.”

 

Tony managed a half-hearted glare but otherwise complied quietly.

 

This time Loki stayed in front of him. Something cold and metal touched the back of his neck and he jumped. “Chin up,” Loki said. Tony caught a glimpse of metal chain and a soft click, then the weight and chill of metal against his chest. Loki stepped back and offered Tony his hand. Tony, more focused on feeling the chain grabbed Loki’s offered hand instinctively and let himself to pulled up and guided to stand in front of the mirror.

 

Around his neck was a smooth metal chain with a vivid green pendant surrounded by a ring. Tony lifted the pendant and Loki reached over poked the stone, sending it spinning and rotating. The ring was actually made up of three smaller rings that rotated independently. Tony spun it several times before letting the weight of the chain fall back to his neck.

 

“It’s light enough to go under your shirt or suit if you want,” Loki explained. “And it will break before the force can become dangerous.” He reached around him and tapped the pendant. “You wanted something to mark you as mine. Hopefully next time you’re stressed you can play with this instead of breaking shit.”

 

Tony turned and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the second necklace/collar looks something like [this](https://imgur.com/0bzoYae/). Except the stone is green.
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow my fanfiction on tumblr, [@Haarii-the-Writer](https://haarii-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if that’s your thing! :D
> 
> You can also find my personal/main tumblr blog [@Haarii-the-Quilava](https://haarii-the-quilava.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
